Teacher and Student
by IllogicalAttraction
Summary: hmm, a combination of the song Don't stand so close to me and Spirited Away...Haku is Chihiro's teacher, see what happens when the line between the two is crossed, and teacher falls for the student. First Fic on this site, please review!


Hmmm, this is a bit experimental…..also not very original, song lyrics in a fanfic have been done before, this I know, but since I personally haven't done that, I think that my first fic on this site, and on Spirited Away will be a one-shot, with the song "Don't Stand So Close To Me" by THE POLICE or now by ARMSBENDBACK, whichever one you know of. Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Spirited Away or any of the lyrics in italics, I hate when people write these, b/c we know you don't own it, but hey, I felt like doing a little note thing b/c I haven't used the star key in a while:)

I don't know how to spell the underlined word, so when you come to it, that's why it's underlined

Young teacher, the subject 

_Of schoolgirl fantasy_

_She wants it, so badly_

_Knows what she wants to be…_

Chihiro entered the classroom, placed her books rather sloppily on the desk, and sat down. Sighing she looked up to the black board, something to stare at would be nice, but since nothing of particular interest was in this particular classroom, chalk smudges would have to do. She stared down at her schoolgirl's uniform. Her fourteen-year-old body was developing well; breasts, hips, a slim waste, all of this she possessed, and of course showed it off. She sighed again. "Chihiro!" Her friends had come in and pulled up chairs beside her. She took her eyes of the fascinating board and began to gossip with them. Who's hot, who's not, how that new girl Jamie was such a slut, you name it, girls talk about the silliest things.

"Students!" they looked, this was not the voice of Mr. Uberstat, their regular teacher, but rather their uptight, yuppie principal. "students," he continued, "Mr. Uberstat has unexpectedly retired. You will be having a new history teacher. His name is Mr. Rivers, he's rather young, but I hope you'll respect his authority and respect him as a teacher."

"Great," Chihiro's friend sighed, "another old, boring nut bag of a teacher." The door opened. "OH, or not" Chirhiro looked up, and she swore time stopped. This was the most beautiful person she had ever layed eyes on.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Haku Rivers, and I will be your new history and map studies teacher, for those of you who have that class as well."

"Oh my god…" Chihiro gasped under her breath. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse so that cleavage was clearly visible. "He's beautiful."

Inside her, there's longing 

_This girl's an open page_

_Bookmark it, she's so close now_

_This girl is half is age!_

Chihiro walked into the classroom, placed her books rather sloppily on the desk, and sat down. Of course, now in this particular classroom, there was a particular teacher that she could stare at. Whatever Chihiro wanted, she got. And she wanted Mr. Rivers, or Haku, because she planned on calling him that from now on. The past week in class hadn't been very interesting for many people, but for Chihiro, it had been a slow progression to getting her hands on the new teacher. She knew how to do it, she'd dated older guys before, and she knew what they liked to hear. They want you innocent, but still, with that slutty little edge. Oh, She'd gotten his attention, slightly unbuttoned tops, and shorter skirts. As much as he tried not to notice her, he did.

Her friends did it too, everyone did, because, yes, he was young, and yes, he was hot. But no one took this as serious as her. Everyone had given up their attention quest days ago, a silly little joke of who can talk to teacher the longest, who can get a compliment on their perfect paper. But this was so much more to her then to them; this was cat and mouse, with Chihiro the cat. He was her prey, this sort of thing just took time, and she knew that. She just had to wait.

"Okay class, quiet down." Mr. Rivers walked to the front of the classroom, and began his lesson; she stared at him, he avoided her eyes, but God, did he want to look into them. The lesson continued, and she kept staring. He couldn't take this, he wanted her, and she knew that. And today, after class, she would seal the deal.

The bell rang. The class left. But Chihiro did not move. She remained in her seat, and stared at Mr. Rivers, Haku Rivers. He seemed to be ignoring her, he went to his desk, sat down, and ruffled through some papers.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked suddenly, without looking up.

"What do you mean, Haku?"

"Call me Mr. Rivers, I'm your teacher, and we are not on a first name basis."

"Mr. Rivers…" Chihiro got slowly out of her chair and strolled to his desk. "I think the question is, why are _you _doing this. Ever since day one, you liked me."

"I like all my students."

"You know what I mean Mr. Rivers. I see you staring out of the corner of your eye, and avoiding me in the halls. You don't call on me in class, you don't write comments on my papers, and I know why. You don't want any contact with me whatsoever, because you know what will happen, I know what will happen too." Finally he looked up.

"You've got this all wrong you know."

"No, I think it's you who's got it all wrong. Why do you avoid me, when you know more than anything you want to talk to me? I won't tell" He began to sweat, and avoided eye contact.

"Think about it, Mr. Rivers. I could be your escape, and I won't tell." She walked towards the door. "Think about it."

Don't stand, don't stand so 

_Don't stand so close to me,_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

"Wait!" She turned around. "Chihiro," He couldn't take this any more, it was killing him. Eating away at his flesh and blood and bones. He wanted her, no, he needed her. This twenty-two year old man needed this fourteen-year-old girl. He couldn't take it, the dam broke, and he kissed her, oh did he kiss her. And she kissed back, and he knew he needed to be with this girl tonight. Caution to the wind, he pulled away and said, "I'm going out to my car, after I leave, come out and walk down the road a bit, I don't want you to stand to close or follow behind because people will notice." She smiled; he was hers.

Minutes later she was in his car. He was speeding, and she was laying low, because paranoia set in and God forbid they see them going to his house, God forbid they get caught. He pulled into his driveway, opened the garage, pulled in, closed the garage, unlocked the door, locked it behind him, walked up the stairs (Chihiro on his tail,) didn't turn on the lights, and pulled Chihiro back to his chest. And he kissed her; my God did he kiss her. Then, It happened. Sweet Jesus, how could it be happening! This teacher, this twenty-two year old teacher, was about to statutory rape his fourteen-year-old student, she knew it too, and neither of them cared!

They went to the bedroom, and for the next two hours, pent-up passion was released, and they were together.

_Her friends are, so jealous_

_You know how bad girls get_

_Sometimes it's not so easy_

_To be the teacher's pet_

_Temptation, frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry_

_The bus stop, she's waiting_

_His car is warm and dry_

A month they'd been seeing each other, and they were in love. Not just student, but teacher as well. He loved her more than anyone he'd ever loved in his life; it was an obsession. He tried not to make it noticeable, he didn't give her extra attention. He didn't talk to her, and he failed every assignment she turned in, it appeared he hated her, but it wasn't working; the students noticed. No one purposely ignores someone that badly unless they're hiding something; like a relationship. And the rumors flew. Chihiro had no friends. They all gave her little looks, and whispered so she could hear. "Teacher's pet, teacher's pet."

Don't stand, don't stand so 

_Don't stand so close to me,_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

It wasn't easy for him, either. Word had gotten to the staff room, rumors spread like wildfire you know. They all gave him looks, and avoided him. Never a meeting was he invited to attend. He ate lunch alone in his classroom. This relationship was killing the both of them, but they wouldn't give it up, too in love for that. Too much at stake.

Every single day she stood at the bus stop and waited for him to pick her up. It was two hours after school though, didn't want anyone to know they were together, and prove all these rumors true. And every night, he cried himself to sleep, because he loved her, and no one could ever know, because that would mean the end of them, and he couldn't live without her.

_Loose talk in, the classroom_

_So hard they try and try_

_Strong words in, the staff room_

_The accusations fly_

_It's no use, he sees her_

_He starts to shake and cough_

_Just like the, old man in_

_That Book by Nabakoff_

Haku pulled into the faculty parking lot. He got out of his car, but before he could walk into the building, a police car pulled up, and he was escorted into the building, not to his class room, but to the faculty room for questioning. "Mr…..Rivers is it? Haku Rivers? Mr. Rivers, we have a valid suspicion that you have been having an illegal relationship with a minor." The sweat began to pour down his face. How did they know, how could they know. Play it cool, play it cool, resounded in his head over and over again. Don't let them know, play it cool! "Anyways Mr. Rivers, The suspected minor that you've been having a relationship with, Chihiro, as you may know, well of course you know…. You've been accused of having sex with repeatedly, and or denial of said relationship when previously asked by an official figure, i.e. Deputy Hangoff who came to your school two weeks ago on this same account. Is this true, have you been having an illegal, and sexual relationship with a minor." He didn't answer. "Well, then, we'll ask the young lady." Suddenly he saw her, they brought her in, she was sobbing, and she looked up at him. He couldn't take it. He started to cry, shaking and crying. He looked up at her, and all he could say was, "Chihiro, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you"

"Well then that's proof. We'll take him to the station for further validation." And the handcuffed him and took him away.

Don't stand, don't stand so 

_Don't stand so close to me,_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Please don't stand so close to me_

_So close to me, so close to me_

_So close to me, so close to me_

Kind of corny, yes I know, but I need practice, and golly jeez I like that song. Well, review and what not, hope you liked it!

-Jamie Elizabeth 4/15/06


End file.
